Big bad wolf- A sterek fanfic
by lucy-odair
Summary: When Isaac brings back a most unusual pray, Derek's life is turned upside down; this fic depicts a story of an Alpha and his struggle to control the pack when he can't control himself
1. Chapter 1- a most unusual pray

It all happened without reason, without warning. I wasn't ready, I would never be ready. I think to truly understand what happened that night you would have to review the whole situation in Isaac's eyes, sadly as I am not Isaac, I can't do that. I won't pretend to know what Isaac did to him, I wont pretend to be the all knowing Alpha, that's what got me in this mess in the first place. All I can do is tell you what I saw, what I know and the difficulties, no, the living hell that I went through after stiles stilinski was brought to me, closer to death than I had ever seen anyone alive be.

By all accounts the kid should have been dead but leave it to stiles to be the awkward one, he was alive, but only just. Looking back it probably would have been better for me if he was dead but then I've grown to find that what would have been better for me has become significantly less important over knows why or how he had survived but he had and he looked terrible.

Limp in Isac's arms, he was a mere shell of a man, barely breathing and not strong enough to even open his eyes. This is my fault, a voice cut through my head, every word like a separate knife in the gut only the wounds form the words didn't heal. Despite all of the emptiness and weakness of Stiles lying there, there was one thing that I will never forget, in the way that he struggled for breaths, the way that his hands shook as if they were desperately grasping for life, clinging onto it with what little life he had left. It was inspiring, he didn't ever let go, he didn't ever stop trying to breath, to live. "Derek" Isac began but I didn't let him finish "leave it Isaac you've done enough" and with my usual glare I managed to scare him into silence. Granted, it might be a little unfair to treat Isaac the way I do but in my defence very little of what Issac says is of any interest and there was not enough words in this wold to make he forgive him for whatever he had done to Stiles. Slowly, I took Stiles from Isaac and watched him walk away guiltily "what has he done" I asked myself quietly not sure what to do.

"Derek? " was the first thing I heard from Stiles


	2. Chapter 2-Animal instinct

My biggest regret when I look back on whole event was the amount of times I considered killing him, it wouldn't take much and I'd done it before, so many times, but I couldn't, I couldn't kill him. I knew I should but I couldn't see the fear in his eyes, I couldn't let myself accept that all of his fighting was for nothing, if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Stiles was going to survive, I would make sure of it.

Whets Worse, I considered turning him. Perhaps that doesn't sound so bad to you, after all Erica and Isaac asked for it, my answer to that is that Erica and Isaac are fools who have no idea what they are getting themselves into (which doesn't mean I shouldn't exploit their ignorance). Whatever lie I might have told myself about how great being a wolf or even being an Alpha is great fun; it is just that, a lie. I watched my family burn, I killed my own uncle and for what? Power and I was about to pass that on to Stiles, to a friend, looking back those are the moments that burn the most.

After his initial words and my nod at confirmation, Stiles never spoke again, there were occasions where he would open his eyes but he could never seem able to form words. It would be a lie to say that what happened with Stiles didn't affect me, I never spoke to Isaac, I never asked him what happened, but that wasn't because of a lack of caring so much as because I was afraid of what he might tell me, how bad it might be. For the most part I never left Stiles' side, a part of me was so afraid that he might not live, a fear that was utterly unexplainable but it was there alright, and it was horrible and painful and insufferable and I had never felt it before.

Three cold, burning weeks scraped past me before I finally gave up. Until that point I had refused to take him to the hospital or take any actions that might be a danger to the pack. Isaac kept so helpfully reminding me that I should kill him "he's no use to us, if they find him the hunters will kill us and his father is the sheriff, we can't get away with this Derrek" was his argument when I finally left Stiles to review the situation alone, clearly Isaac had different ideas. "If you hadn't done this, it wouldn't have happened" I said turning to him, my eyes flashing in the dark

"If he hadn't been out alone in the woods I wouldn't have scratched him" Isaac replied trying to conceal his terror and not to recoil

"Scratched?" I asked allowing my own fear to turn into anger and right now it was all channelled at Isaac "More like tore, Isaac you practically killed him, if Stiles wasn't so stubborn he'd be dead" the dull finality of the statement hit me harder than it seemed to hit Isaac, I suppose that until now I had been trying to detach any connecting to death from Stiles "Isaac you are really in no place to be giving the orders right now" I had to fight to control myself, I knew in my head that this wasn't Isaacs fault but my anger didn't seem to want to hear that, I think I just wanted to get it out of my system, I wanted to feel better, to feel strong, whatever it took. "Derek!" Isaac cried stepping back; clearly he had noticed my thoughts turning to violence. With a final Glare I dismissed Isaac "just go." I turned away, unable to look at Isaac without wanting to kill him.

Letting the silence abduct me, I sat in the dark for a good few hours, letting myself take deep breaths and collect my thoughts. My only movements were when I occasionally reached out to punch something which brought me a surprising amount of inner peace and when I finally let sleep pull my from the mess that I had gotten into. My last conscious thought was that this was no time to sleep but then I suppose sleep doesn't care much for how bad times are.


	3. Chapter 3-facade

Three weeks had passed with Stiles in my company, I knew that the police were looking for him and I knew the eventually the search would come to me. Unbearable silence assaulted me where I sat on the cold floor beside where Stiles was sleeping, screaming until I could barely breathe without my head hurting. I had slept twice in the three weeks Stiles had been here but somehow I didn't consider that as one of the biggest problems. Unsurprisingly though not sleeping didn't exactly help with my sanity, slowly but surely I was working myself into a state that was not much better that Stiles'.

Cringing away from the light that seeped through the window I spoke, knowing I wouldn't get an answer and that nothing would come of my words but a dull echo of a voice I didn't want to hear "what the hell am I going to do?" I learnt forward and let my head fall into my hands, on the verge of insanity those words were the only ones I could form so I just kept repeating them to myself "What am I going to do" I asked myself and the darkness that stretched out in front of me "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" I shouted, letting myself sob into my hands because there was nothing else to do "what…. The…. Hell am I going to do?" I managed to say between tears, hunched over and weeping into my own arms, repeating words with little or no meaning to myself with a dying boy by my side, I imagine that was quite a sight to see, in truth I was a pitiful thing then. I had never felt so weak and yet I had never been so strong.

"Derek?" The voice woke me from my mental break down, a voice that I wanted so much to believe I wasn't imagining "You look like hell" Stiles managed to say before laughing a little, but it was a weak laugh, a laugh to conceal the terror he was feeling "so do I for that matter"

Still a broken heap in the corner of the room, I thought I was going mad. I didn't turn to face Stiles, I didn't turn until I heard him fall onto the floor, he crumbled on the floor recoiling in pain "Stiles" I screamed, my sense immediately returned to me though I had been ignoring them, even though I was tired it was still all too easy to help the boy up from the floor "Umm you've lost a lot of blood" I told him, and then went into a vivid description of exactly how I had been treating his wounds "That's vile Derek, please less detail next time" he said looking pale, who would have thought the kid was squeamish "Isaac attacked me, I remember" he took a moment to recall the events, to my relief he didn't seem to blame me for the attack and although he must know that I kept him here rather than getting him proper treatment, he seemed unfazed by it. In fact I would say that he had little regard for trying to get revenge for what had happened or trying to fix himself, his only regard seemed to be for the possible danger the pack might be in, that I might be in "how long have I been here Derek?" he asked giving me a slow glare that was very difficult to meet "three weeks." I stood and walked a few steps away, shame pulling my head toward the floor. "Derek" here we go, I thought, these are the words I have been dreading "I have to call my father"


	4. Chapter 4- Anchor

The words were like knives in my rib, Stiles was going to tell his father what had happened and I would be arrested and taken to prison. Curiously I wasn't entirely sure which would hurt more. Every move Stiles made was nerve-racking, it was funny to think that just an hour ago I had been praying for him to wake up. "Dad?" Stiles said into his phone, his voice shaking, I wished to God that I could hear his father speaking back but I got from the tone of Stiles voice that he was worried "No, dad I'm ok. I'm just staying with a friend." He passed to let his father speak and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, I was terrified "No, I'm alright I just had a rough time and a friend is helping me out of it" I looked at him, in that moment I realised that he was lying for me and also that he was more of a loyal friend than my entire pack put together. "No um.. I'm sorry I didn't call" Stiles continued "I had a fall… Yes dad I'm fine, I just won't be able to make it home for a while" and then he smiled for the first time in weeks and rolled his eyes "no dad I'm not with a girl" even I laughed at that. For a moment Stiles and I shared a grin before he said goodbye to his dad and hung up the phone.

I imagine we would have had quite the awkward conversation then, had Isaac not come in. With his eyes lowered Isaac brought water for Stiles without a word, it wasn't like him not to speak in a situation like this, I knew then that had to have done something truly unspeakable. Even without making eye contact I could see that he hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks, his hair was untidy and he seemed to hold guilt in every manner of himself. Slouching as he tried to escape without being spoken too, his heart beat just a second faster than it should of, he was terrified and he looked like hell. But then I suppose in my current state of mental trauma I wasn't really in any state to judge, that's why I didn't notice right away how afraid he was. "Thanks Isaac, get some sleep" I told him from the floor where I was sat, Isaac looked at the door as if trying to decide whether to escape or do the right thing "yeah sleep." He said quietly, his voice barely a whisper, he made a sound that might have been a whimper "I'm so sorry Stiles" Isaac said clearly trying to hold back tears. I swore at myself mentally, Isaac was my responsibility, it was my job to make him alright but instead I had been neglecting him and taking care of Stiles. "It's alright Isaac, I know how the full moon can be, I get it" I sort of loved him for that, Isaac lowered his eyes again and nodded "remember what I said Isaac" I added "find an anchor, hold to it. I swear it will work if you just always remember" Isaac nodded and left the room, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Anchor?" Stiles asked looking at me with confusion in his funny hazel eyes "what does that mean" after all that I had been through, I don't know why but I felt like I owed Stiles, felt like he deserved the truth so I began on a story I had never told anyone "it's just an analogy I use, you know to help the werewolves hold on to something human about them so that they can control when they turn" I admitted, a little flustered because I realised now how that was probably a side of me that had been very hidden from Stiles until now. "What's yours then" Stiles asked. It might have been the sleep deprivation, it might have been my current mental state or Stiles' calm questioning eyes that led me to tell him the truth, a truth that ironically terrified me "I always tell people it's anger, I have a lot of that and I guess it is plausible" Siles nodded laughing, clearly he agreed "But that's not it, my anchor is guilt. I have a so much of it and it is so much stronger than anger, guilt at letting my family die, guilt at turning and killing at least half this town, guilt at killing my own uncle, at everything that happens that always seems to be my fault" It took Stiles a moment to take that in, a moment in which the silence seemed to become a rope that was slowly pulling itself away from me until it was too painful to bare but I couldn't break it, I couldn't speak, the rope was too tight around my neck, tightening still until Stiles severed it with his words. "You're a mad man Derek Hale, you blame yourself for every mistake anyone ever makes. You know that Peter was a mad man right?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows "and you couldn't save your family, you were a kid, as for killing half the town you know that is not quite true, you do what is necessary Derek, and sometimes you do make mistakes but we all do, your only human… well sort of anyway" And then Stiles, tiny, broken little Stiles gave me a reassuring smile like he wished he could help me, when he was the one bleeding on a bed in a half burnt down house.


	5. Chapter 5-wolf moon

It came to my attention over the next few days that I was not the only one who held a lot of guilt, Isaac seemed to suffer from the same affliction. Every time he saw Stiles, his would try to walk away or look at the floor as if there was something particularly interesting about the burnt out floorboards. Somehow Isaac managed to spend about a day and a half avoiding awkward conversations with Stiles before his conscience got the better of him and he tried to apologize yet again to which Stiles simply replied "It's alright Isaac, its fine" but Isaac didn't look any better for it. Throughout all this time he never slept, he never ate and he refused to look me in the eye. Much as I hated to admit it, I was curious, I wanted to know what he'd done to make him so upset, I could feel the time to ask rapidly approaching and it terrified me because a sickening part of me knew it did not want to know, a sickening part of me wanted just to turn and go, to believe that Isaac was just under the influence of the full moon and that there was nothing else going on here.

Another part of me however, a much more subconscious part that I did not realise was acting until I look back on the whole affair, another part of me saw fear in Isaac, fear not at what he had done but what he will do and it wasn't an internal, not one that he felt he could control, if I had tried to I imagine that I could have known then that there was an exterior party that I didn't know about, some external factor in Isaacs changing, one that wasn't for some reason or other, effecting me.

"Isaac" I asked when the curiosity finally got the better of me "what happened with Stiles?" once again I felt the weight of my words, the consequence of my curiosity almost immediately. For a moment Isaac just stared at his feet, afraid of the answer "I lost control, but it wasn't like when I usually lose control, it wasn't that I lost my instinct or that I felt the pull of the full moon. It was like, the person who attacked him wasn't me, it was in my body and I could see myself doing it but I never asked my body to act. It terrified me Derek" I knew without thinking that he wasn't lying, I did not understand what he felt under the moon that night but Isaacs eyes were all I needed to see to know this was not to be taken lightly. Where his eyes were usually a bright blue colour they were now a dull grey, they seemed to reflect everything they saw but never really look at anything, like nothing he could see could ever possible compare to what he had already seen in himself, Isaac's voice pulled me from my thoughts, it was frantic and apologetic "Derek, I was afraid, I went and asked Peter what it was, I swear I would have asked you but you never left Stiles' side and I… I couldn't… I couldn't face that again" I mentally cursed at myself, I had no problem with Isaac turning to Peter, the truth is I probably would have turned to him too in the end but I should have been there for Isaac and instead I was fussing over Stiles and the worst part was I didn't even know why "what did Peter tell you?" I asked very slowly knowing that the answer could not possibly be anything good. Isaac took a breath, he paused and very slowly began to try and form an answer, the light outside seemed to dim for just a moment and it felt like it took Isaac a year just to speak "he told me that the first full moon of the year is called the wolf moon" I felt myself getting angry, all of that for Isaac to tell me something I already knew "yeah? So what?" I managed to control my anger, biting my lip, I narrowed my eyes at Isaac, watching his every move "Yes and there is a legend that on the night of the wolf moon…" Isaac seemed so afraid, he shook his head and refused to complete the sentence.

"On the night of the wolf moon a werewolf turning 18 that year would lose any ability to control his actions that he had learnt and be pulled from the life of the pack to become an omega wolf" I finished, I knew the myth well, I was practically raised on crazy stuff like that "but it isn't true, I've turned 18 and none of that happened to me, it's just crazy native American crap" I shook my head, relived, I thought this was going to be another disaster. Isaac watched me with a sort of sympathetic look in his eyes, I think he wished that I was right, that nothing was wrong "it's not" Isaac said slowly shaking his head "Peter thinks that it only happens to wolves who've been bitten" and that was the moment in which for the third time in my memory my uncle shattered my relief and in turn began unravelling my world, only this time he was only the messenger and the evil we were to face was far worse and far harder to kill.


	6. Chapter 6- I know better

"I don't understand, you didn't leave the pack, you didn't go omega, your still here" my eyes washed over Isaac to which he shifted a little from one foot to the other clearly a little embarrassed "it's different for me, I have nowhere else to go, I have a strong tie to…." He glanced at me "to my alpha. You took me in when no one else would, you were the savour from an enemy that I couldn't defeat and you looked at me when no one else would. You saved me Derek and the moon couldn't change me because I was always tied firmly to you. That was a bond it could not break" In a way, Isaac was at least half of the reason for the change in me by the end of my story, he was prone previously to stay silent for hours on end and he never spoke of his father of even kindly of me, and yet here he was praising me like a god when I felt like a helpless mouse. "So it's over then, the wolf moon only comes once a year" it wasn't a question, I was so sure that the whole matter was resolved and that there would be no further problem. Naturally I was wrong. "Not quite, Peter thinks it might be that all of the full moons affect the newly bitten wolves." I should have guessed, nothing ever is as easy as it seems.

Stiles' recovery was slow but certain, each day that passed he seemed to grow just a little stronger and significantly more annoying, on this day after my depressing conversation with Isaac I decided that if I went to check on Stiles, the chances were that he would be sufficiently irksome and I would forget the whole thing. It has to be said though that it had not escaped my notice that Stiles seemed to act almost affectionately towards me rather than his usual passive aggressive nature, though I couldn't tell whether this was because he was weak or because he felt grateful for my taking him in.

My room was lit with a dull grey light that seeped in trough the tattered curtains, Stiles lay on the bed absently flicking through one of the books I had piled in the corner of the room "what is this?" he asked not looking up from the book "I don't know, you're the one who's reading it" I said rolling my eyes and sitting at his feet, Stiles didn't answer, he just gave me a quizzical look and handed the book to me. I sighed and flicked through the first pages, it took me a while to recognise the text "It's Native American myth, I was raised into this, it does often help to have background knowledge" Stiles raised his eyebrows

"You have to read all this?"

"I should know it like the back of my hand" I said rolling my eyes and repeating my father's words. Stiles watched me, following my every move with his eyes "and do you?" he asked clearly trying to distract himself as the pain he was feeling, I almost laughed at his timing, trust Stiles to ask that question right after a problem arose because of my lack of knowledge in the myth "not as well as I should" I replied leaning back a little, Stiles narrowed his eyes "what does that mean" he asked pushing himself up on his elbows. I just shook my head in a "doesn't matter" gesture.

A few moments passed in silence, my eyes wandered the dusty room and though I wasn't really looking at him, I got the feeling Stiles' eyes were wandering me "Derek" he said after a few minutes of sweeping his eyes across me "when did you last sleep? You look terrible" I considered the question, it was a fair one. I couldn't even recall the last time I had slept and yet I did not feel in any way deprived of it, I felt no exhaustion or anything like that, I suppose I must of looked pretty bad though if Stiles picked up on it "I don't know, not in a while" Stiles eyes washed over me again and I suddenly felt very conscious of the attention "aren't you tired?" he asked me suddenly looking concerned. The question almost amused me "I'm always tired" I muttered out loud without really meaning to, I very rarely slept if I could avoid it. Flashing me a look of deep concern Stiles pulled himself up, "I should go talk to Isaac anyway, Derek Hale get some sleep" he said standing up but leaning heavily on the bed "if you don't there will be serious repercussions" and with that he gave me a false glare and left the room.

Left me to my own mind and to the fear that sleep brought, after a few hours of tossing and turning in my bed, trying to force myself into sleep but being unable to grasp it, I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Stiles once again sporting his look of concern "are you alright?" he asked and I knew I couldn't lie to him so I sat up and looked at him, it felt for a moment as if I'd stepped into his shoes and I understood what it was like to feel small and insignificant and unsure what to do, what to say. But there was one thing that I knew, in all that Stiles was and in all his imperfections there was one thing that was sure of, I could trust him, I could always trust him and more than that I could tell him, the things that I've done, the things that I am, the way that that makes me feel, all that I've lost and all that I've broken, all the burning fears and the tearing hurt that I felt, I could tell him. I could tell him that I watched my family burn and that every time I closed my eyes I rewrite the event so that I could die with them because I am too much of a coward to face my life alone, I could tell him that I killed my own uncle, not because I wanted power but because I was afraid to have family again, lest I burn every night in fear that he'd leave me. I could tell Stiles that I knew that I was the very worst alpha that had ever come to be and that I had no idea what I was doing, I could tell him that sometimes in my mind I would kill his best friend because I knew how superior he was to me even at so young. I could even tell Stiles that if I was Isaac I would have run away with Boyd and Erica or that I was so afraid, all of the time, of everything I saw and that's how I seemed so fearless.

But I didn't, I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, I didn't want to feel small again, I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. All I wanted was to not be sorry anymore, so instead I just told him "fine yeah" and he left me again, it took me three hours but I finally submitted to the nightmares that sleep would bring.


	7. Chapter 7- the calm before the storm

Chapter 7-

After drowning a sea of hazy nightmares and memories which I couldn't separate from each other, the voice that waked me is one that featured in them many times. "Derek, Derek it's important!" when I opened my eyes, I wanted to look anywhere but at Peter, the fact that he was here meant that something terrible had happened instead I focused on Stiles and Isaac who were stood in the doorway behind him. Stiles was rolling his eyes at Peter and shooting me apologetic looks for my awakening, Isaac looked like a frightened rabbit but I was coming to question if that wasn't just his natural expression. "Derek" Peter repeated, my eyes snapped to him and I struggled to resist the urge to roll them "what?" I asked pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Ok, long, not so funny, story for you. You remember Sophia right?" I considered the name, still little hazy from sleep "umm yeah, she moved to England"

"Right" Peter agreed "And her eldest? Amy"

"Yeah briefly they came to visit once" I said trying to decide my relation to her, was she maybe my half cousin once removed?

"Yes, right, well long story short. All of what I told Isaac could have happened to him, happened to her, Sophia died and Amy came here looking for family" he paused delicately "presumably looking for us" I paused not entirely sure what he was talking about. "So Amy is a crazy omega? But why, wasn't she always a born wolf" Peter nodded and I relished in the fact that he actually looked really confused. "That's the strange part, I think it happened because she had no real ties to her Alpha. There was nothing tying her to you the way there was to Isaac" I sighed and pushed myself up onto my feet, there was a dull kind of brilliance to every word Peter said and I knew that unfortunately, he couldn't possibly be wrong "so what do we do" Peter gazed at me with an infuriatingly smug look "I don't know" he said raising his eyebrows "you're the alpha"

I won't pretend that I didn't contemplate hitting him then but to coin a phrase, I had bigger fish to fry. "Fine Isaac and I will go hunt her, try to calm her down. She's one omega wolf, she's weak and alone, she can't be that hard to catch. Still if anything happens I'd rather you knew where we were so we'll go first thing in the morning" Peter glared at me "Derek it's already late morning" I rolled my eyes "fine then we'll go tonight" I gave him a look that meant I didn't want to be questioned "I don't think it's best that I go after this girl when I haven't slept much. Besides it won't so difficult that we would need daylight to do it" I think subconsciously I knew, I knew that it wasn't going to end well, I could feel apprehension suffocating me like a noose, I couldn't pull away and go back and yet I knew if I continued as I was, everything would end. More than that, I knew what I had to do, I was so sure of the path ahead of me it seemed like it almost had to be a trap. I couldn't quite think of that though, until I had slept, I hadn't realised how tired I was "just give me an hour" I told them and they all left, Peter with a scowl, Isaac with his usual look of fear and Stiles with a misplaced sort of surety that I didn't have the energy to contemplate, so for another hour before the world crashed, I lay down and fell asleep. To a sleep devoid of nightmares or dreams or anything at all, just a soft kind of white light. It was the calm before the storm.


	8. Chapter 8- alpha,Beta,Omega

The hunt began in fear and excitment, all mixed into an infuriating blend of emotions that made no sense. I knew it was all wrong from the moment I set foot in the woods, Stiles seemed to feel it too, he stood heavily leaning against the door begging us not to leave but we had to, we knew as soon as we caught her scent that we had to, even more than we had before. We didn't know her smell specifically and it could have been anyone but it was too much of a conicidence, the smell was not of a wolf of a woman, the smell was a tangle of human and animal blood, too overpowering to be sure if it was from a wolf or not. We figured it didn't matter, we had to just run, and so we did, Isaac and I ran like we had never run before, I could feel the kids heart beating from here, hear how it skipped about five beats eachtime the tinyest bubble of sound made itself known.

Once again I felt a pang of guilt "it's alright Isaac" I shouted hearing the doubt in my own voice, beams of light from the moon lit Isaac well and even without knowing much about him there was one thing that could not be questioned, and not for the first time this week, Isaac was terrified. Still I had no choice but to run down the familiar paths of the forest I was raised in. For a sickening moment I imagined there was no fire, I imagined myself running through these woods at 17, imagined myself showing a girl around here,Imagined Laura and Cora and I growing up and finally leaving for collage, crying as we said our goodbyes, I imagined watching my mother grow old in this familiar forest, I imagined I got a real childhood here, like I should of. But it all faded into ashes and I was searching for a lost relative who'd gone mad, probably one of the only relatives I had left.

Sister Laura was dead, mother Talia was dead and by the looks of things, cousin Amy would be too. "Wait! Derek don't you feel like it's... I don't know, too easy" I nodded flinching slightly at the pain in his we ran and ran, following the scent of blood, the metallic smell heavy in the air.

We heard her before we saw her, her screams pierced the air, shattering the silence and the sound of Isaac's heartbeat "that's her?" He asked stopping dead and looking to me. For a moment my fear and excitement were drowned in my pride for my bête, Isaac was terrified, he stood shaking in the moonlight at the thought of that girl, but the most important part was that he stood, despite all his fear and apprehension, he stood by me, stood reay to walk right at his fear, Isaac was a sight to se on that night.

I met his eyes and let my claws extend out of my hand "can't imagine it's anyone else" Isaac followed my lead and we tread very very carefully and quietly towards the screams.

The girl was on the floor in a pool of blood, though I was not sure who's blood it was "Amy?" I called out, letting my eyes flicker over her, tiny and bloody thing that she was. Her reply was somewhere between a howl and a scream. I didn't move, for some reason I couldn't bring my feet to move, for some reason I knew that everything was wrong.

Then I felt it,a cold,strong sensation that only ever meant one thing, it pressed against my skin like I was being crushed. I wanted to run, I wanted everything to stop, I wanted to scream out to Isaac but he had already stepped towards Amy "are you alright?" He asked reaching down to help her. My legs were like lead, it all happened so fast, I couldn't move to his side fast enough.

Then it began, Amy sat up, her face set in a grin and she ripped her claws across isaacs throat, he fell back. His body was a mess of blood and rags, it was limp. Amy scowled at his still body and her eyes flashed, a violent red.


End file.
